My golden kight 2
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Pitch goes after jen and it is up to sandy to save her and teach pitch a lesson


It had been a month since she had met the sandman and he gave her ,her now favorite necklace. And just like he said it worked at keeping the nightmare king and his shadows away from her. She was now at work changing the water in some of the of the betta cups. After that she would be done for the day. She filled the last cup of a red black and white koi betta to which she decided to take home with her . She picked up a small tank water treatment and food. Paied for it only half price thanks to her employs discount. "Night Jen ,see ya enjoy your new friend and your day off tomorrow." said her boss " Night Matt thanks I will." She said as she walked out the door. Jen lived about a block away so she walked up and back. On her way home a pair of eyes watched her from a dark alleyway .

Pitch watched her as she skipped home . His frown deepened After the sandman defeated him and saved her he had tried several times to attack her again but thanks to that damn trinket she had every attempt was stopped . And now she cold see him . That was made clear the following night when she work to find him standing there in her room. When he went to grab her that necklace had stopped him . Pitch moved from the ally and followed her back to her home. He had done this for a month now gathering info on her daily life and waited for the right time when she would drop her guard and take off the necklace. He now peaked out from under her bed.

Jen was in her room setting up the tank for her new fish who she named hoshi. "There ya go little guy " She said as she dropped two pellets in for him to eat. She smelled her self " man I need a shower."Since that night she had been afraid to do any thing that would mean taking off her necklace. But there have been no sighn of any nightmares or their king. So a quick shower wouldn't hurt. She got a towl and laid out some clean clothes and into the bathroom she went. She closed the door and turned on the water. After some adjustment the water was just right. She stripped down and hesitated for a sec before she took off the necklace and stepped into the shower.

Pitch came out from under her bed. Walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Slowly opening the door. He peak in and her out line in behind the shower curten then to the necklace sitting on the sink . His smile grew. He had one chance and by god he would take it.

Jen finished her shower and stepped out rapping her towl around her. Her back was to the door were in a sliver of a shadow cases by the laundry hamper . Pitch stepped out. She was so busy with drying herself she hadn't noticed. He stood there quietly watching as she removed the towl her now bare back side exposed to him . After she was done with padding her hair dry she draped the towl back around herself. She took her hand and wiped away the fog on the mirror. But her reflection showed a grinning Pitch black right behind her. She stood there shocked and in did belief. "Hello my dear ." His cold voice shook her back to her senses. Her hand went to grab the necklace. But he was faster and graded her before she could reach it. She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth."None of that now " He said as he drug her into darkness. There came out into a large cavern with large black cages everywhere. He threw her to the ground. She laied there couching her towl to her. He walked over and pulled opened a cage . While he was busy she quickly got up and madma dash for it. But he graded her by her hair and swing her into the cold metal of the cage. He slamed the door shut locking it. He smiled " Hope your comfortable my dear your going to be here for a long time." His crul laughter echoed has he sloped back into darkness.

Sandy had just finished his rounds before he worked on the other side of the world. So he diced to visit Jen. She was special to him not one of the guardians had an adult believer. But he dose. Don't get him wrong he loved children. But it was nice to have someone older to talk to. He came to her window and knocked. Nothing her light was on . But nothing so he tried the window and found it unlocked. So he came in. He looked around and noticed her cloaths on the bed and went to leave but stops when he saw a trale of black sand coming from under the bed. Now alarmed he followed it. It led out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked around and fear griped him when he saw her necklace sitting on the sink. He picked it up and ran out back into her room and back out the window.He just had to find her .

Jen huddled in the middle of the cage couching the towl as close to her as she could shadows fearlings and all matter of night mares surrounded her reaching in and trying to grabe her. One nearly succeeded in ripping her towl right off. They would call her names and rude comments all the while their king sat upon his dark thrown watching smiling ,waiting.

Pitch thought and thought about what he will do to her. All the fear he could fell from her. Then his mind wandered back to her in the bathroom. Just getting out her wet naked curvey body. He licked his lips. There she sat garbed in nothing but a towl in a cold cage shivering. His to do what he pleased. (I haven't had a good fuck in centuries.) He thought,just then one of his nightmares he left to guard rushed in to let him know the sand man was at his door trying to brake the barrier he had placed there. He stood " All right my minions we have an uninvited guest. Do go and welcome him." They all scrambled out and went to do their lords bidding.

Sandy was right out side of Pitch's lair whips at the ready when the attack came. He wheeled his weapons expertly some nightmares he even turned back into dreams to aid him. He fought his way inside . But could see nothing but black.

Pitch walked over to the cage ripped opened the cage door went in and grabed Jen pulling her by her hair. He drugged her back into the darkness only to be thrown . She hit something cold and soft. Candles were lit to reveale a room with a large bed every thing was black or dark . "Such fear my dear." He said as he climbed on to the bed pulling her under him. Jen kicked him off. And scrambled up the bed she leeped off and made for the door. But he graves her by her arm and squeezed so hard she cried out. And threw her back on the bed once again on top of her. He rippedmthe towl off her exposing her to him.

Sandy had reached the inner chamber where her cage was . He was trying to figure where to go next when he heard her screaming. Sandy rushed in the direction of her screaming. He got to a large door. And with his all his might rammed the door. Once inside the room his WYES widened in shock fear ,anger. There was Pitch on top of a naked cring Jen . The shock and fear left him only anger was left. Pitch spun around only to met with Sandy's fist . Pitch was sent fling . Sandy didn't waist much time on him though he wanted to do more Sandy simply used his sand to put Pitch to sleep. He had more important things to deal with. But he did want to make Pitch suffer a bit. He looked over at Jen checking her out. Then he got an idea. He walked over to Jen using his dreamsand he made her a beautiful golden dress. " Sandy ,oh god I was so scared. " * Did he do anything?* Sandy asked with his sand. " No you came in right on time". *That's good.* He took her hand and sat down next to her . * Wold you like to teach him a lesson ?* " yes,how do you have any ideas?" He smerked and nodded. He got up and and went over to Pitch . Using his sand he tied Pitch up . And doing something he never thought he would do. He woke Pitch up. Pitch struggled but couldn't brake free. The gag in his mouth prevented him from calling his nightmares. Sandy whispered in his ear. "Ill show you how a real man takes a woman."

Pitch's eyes widened, "Was the Sandman the guardian of dreams really going to do what he thought in front of him and in his own lair? Oh hell no! He struggled even harder . Sandy padded Pitch's cheek. And walked back over to Jen. Sworrling his dreams and around himself he changed his appearance. Instead of the short round man there stood a god. Both Jen and Pitch were in shock. "Like what you see?" he asked all Jen could do was nod. Sandy leand down and kissed her first it was gental and slow. Then he deepened the kiss licking and nipped her bottom lip. Asking for entrance,to which she gladly did. His toung explored her mouth hungrily . Her arms reached up and and wrapped them selves around his neck. He lowered them both to the bed him on top. He waved his hand over her and the dress melted away to reveale her body to him . His hand cressed her every curve her full Brest's down to her hips. With each cress she moned his name . He left her mouth and drugged his toung down from her jaw line to her neck were he stopped to suck on her sweet spot. She tilted her head back to grant him more access. His one arm held her close as his other hand traveled up her thigh and cressed her woman hood. " Oh god Sandy!,mmmmm" He stuck a finger inside of her pumping in and out. Then added another one and began to stretch her. She bucked her hips into his hand " More god please more! " Sandy pumped harder and faster. She felt her stomach tighten and then she cried out. And came all over his hand. She Laird there panting and watched as he sucked the juices off each digit . Sandy stood from the bed and disrobed himself her eyes widened . He was well toned tanned skin that had a gold glow to it. Her eyes traveled down and oh dear god, yep he was a god. He kicked his robe into Pitch's face . Sandy climbed back on to the dark bed pushing her back down and spreded her legs more and placed himself at her entrance. He Leander for word and passionately kissed her as he slid in. She moned and raped herblegs around him as he started to thrust first he was slow then at her plea sped up. Just as she was about to come he stopped and slowed down . " Sandy please " At that he smiled and once again sped up . She screamed his name and clasped on the bed. But Sandy wasn't done by a long shot. He made her come about 4 times till he finally came spilling his seed with in her. And some dripping out onto the bed. He rolled off her pulling out. Jen was at the brink of sleep. Sandy got up a rerobed waving his hand over her she was dressed in a gold nightgown. He picked her up bridle style and walked out of the room. The nightmares that were there did nothing to stop him only staird at them.

Sandy brought Jen back home and placed her sleeping form safely in her bed and pulled the covers up over her. And kissed her on the lips . And whispered into her ear . " Your all mine.".

Thanks to his nightmares Pitch was freed and ordered that bed to be burned .

(So hope you enjoyed this I do not own any thing from DreamWorks.)


End file.
